Le Journal D'une survivante
by Aaricia
Summary: Julie découvre un vieux journal intime dans le dortoir des filles appartenant à une fille vivant au temps des Maraudeurs. Elle va le lire et va découvrir la vie assez embrouillée d’une élève un peu spéciale.
1. Découverte

Journal d'une survivante

Disclamer :

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, j'écris une nouvelle fic ! Bon, à part Julie, la personne qui à écrit le journal et tout ce que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. J'espère que vous l'avez bien compris, parce que je vais le dire qu'une fois, hein !

Auteur : Aaricia (c'est moa !)

Résum :

Julie découvre un vieux journal intime dans le dortoir des filles qui vivait au temps des Maraudeurs. Elle va le lire et va découvrir la vie assez embrouillée d'une élève un peu spéciale. Elle va également mener une enquête avec ses amies.

Prologue : Découverte.

Julie se réveilla et décida de ranger son dortoir qui était plus en désordre que jamais.

Sandy, son amie qui partageait le même dortoir qu'elle et de ses deux acolytes, avait quelque chose «d'important » à faire, comme d'habitude quand Julie lui proposait une chose pénible à faire.

Elle allait donc se taper le dortoir en entier. Cette idée lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il fallait le faire.

Au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur un vieux journal tout jaunit par le temps dans un coin dans la pièce. Elle le prit et pensa qu'il devait appartenir à Sandy ou à une des deux filles. Mais vu l'écriture et la qualité du papier, elle compris qu'il s'agissait du journal d'une fille qui avait vécu ici il y a bien longtemps. Sûrement au temps des maraudeurs, car ce nom était mentionné plusieurs fois dedans.

Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire…

A suivre…

Oui, je sais, c'est trèèès court ! Mais c'était juste pour vous expliquer comment Julie avait découvert le journal. Je vous publie le 1er chapitre en même temps, parce que c'est vraiment trop court. J'attends vraiment vos review, Pasque j'ADORE les reviews (pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase),

Une toute petite, pour me dire si ca vaut la peine que je continue cette fic, ou pas. Merci à tous ceux qui on réussit à arriver à cette ligne ! ! !

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	2. Une rencontre plutôt touchante

Journal d'une survivante 

Salut tout le monde,

Bon, ben, voilà, c'est le premier chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire.

Bisous et bonne lecture à tous

Auteur : Aaricia

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre plutôt touchante 

 « _Pourquoi suis-je l ? Pourquoi me force-t-on à faire tout ce qui peut gâcher ma vie ? Je ne veux pas vivre, de toute façon. Ca ne me servira jamais à rien. Tout le monde né avec une mission pour faire avancer le monde, pour que d'autres en profitent et l'améliorent encore plus avec d'autres missions. Mais moi, je ne suis rien, je ne représente même pas ce que représentent toutes les personnes de ce monde : Un grain de sable dans un désert. Je ne suis même pas ça, la preuve, mes parents m'ont abandonné, et pourtant, je ne peux même pas dire que je suis orpheline. Ils m'ont abandonné intérieurement, en fait, mais bon, je vais bien avoir le loisir de t'expliquer, à toi, le seul qui daigne m'écouter, journal. Aucun être vivant ne m'écoutera, de toute façon, alors autant m'adresser à moi-même en évitant de parler toute seule. »_

 Julie relue encore une fois la première page. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas une personne très sociable, mais elle voulait savoir qui c'était, et si cette personne existait encore, elle voulait lui rendre, lui faire comprendre que quelqu'un pense à elle.

Julie ferma le journal et s'endormit. Demain, elle irait chercher dans les archives, mais là, la fatigue l'emporta.

_ « Voilà, les cours ont repris et je m'ennuie. Pourquoi m'enferme-t-on seule avec mes pensées ici ? Où tout le monde se moquent de moi tout le temps, en me traitant de sauvage ou d'orpheline. Mais je suis ni sauvage ni orpheline, je suis juste abandonnée intérieurement par mes parents et extérieurement par mes amis que je n'ai jamais eut, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai quand même vu quelqu'un d'intéressant, tout à l'heure. J'étais dehors, comme tous les jours à cette heure là, et je l'ai vu. C'est un loup-garou. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, et personnellement je m'en moque complètement, mais il me semblait triste, et je sais trop ce que c'est d'être triste pour supporter de voir quelqu'un dans cet état. »_

C'est Remus pensa directement Julie. Elle avait cherché dans les archives, mais chercher quoi ? La-fille-sans-nom ? C'était sans espoir, sans nom, sans date, sans témoin. Il fallait avancer un peu plus dans le journal, peut-être.

Les cours avaient également repris pour elle, et elle avait retrouvé toutes ses amies.

- Salut Sandy, ca s'est bien passé, tes vacances ?

- Ton père ne reçoit donc jamais le journal, tout le monde en parle.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De Camille, sa mère est morte.

- Quoi ? Mme Potter est morte ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'est pas l ?

- C'est vrai. Oh, Sandy, je suis si triste pour elle, si je pouvais faire quoi que  ce soit…

- Oui, tu peux nous aider, si tu veux, personne n'a encore découvert de quoi elle est morte, si tu veux nous aider, on va chercher des informations à la bibliothèque. Personne n'est au courant, même pas Camille, alors dis rien.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça, c'est une perte de temps, les autorités vont trouver bien avant nous, c'est sûr.

- Pour l'instant, les autorités enquêtent sur un autre meurtre, beaucoup plus important : Ce serait l'héritier de Voldemort qui serait de retour, deux personnes sont déjà mortes.

- Eh bien, je me demande bien pourquoi c'est tant un mystère, alors, c'est lui qui a tué Mme Potter.

- Impossible, comme son mari le célèbre _Harry Potter_, à tué Voldemort, son héritier n'a aucun pouvoir sur lui et sa famille.

- Quelle histoire ! Bon, et bien, c'est entendu, rendez-vous à 17h à la bibliothèque.

- A tout à l'heure.

_« Je l'ai revu, aujourd'hui, mais il ne s'est pas transformé, la lune n'était pas pleine. Mais il avait toujours ce regard aussi triste. Pourtant, je le regarde, en cours, et il est toujours en train de s'amuser avec ses amis, pourquoi va-t-il si mal, alors ?_

_J'aime bien ce garçon, il a l'air gentil, en plus. Je pense que si devait parler à une seule personne dans le château, ce serait lui. »_

 Julie l'aimait bien, cette fille, elle ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son âge, ni rien d'elle, mais elle se sentait proche d'elle, comme une amie, mais c'est un peu normal, c'est comme si elle lui confiait tous ses secrets.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, Sandy et ses amies étaient déjà là. Elles avaient sorti de gros livres : « Chaque sort à chaque sorcier », ou encore  «la façon de tuer par les moldus ».

- Salut, tout le monde, dit, Sandy, pourquoi vous regardez dans ce livre ?

- Mme Potter, étant la femme d'_Harry Potter_, est très dure à tuer, presque aucun sorcier n'a le pouvoir de le faire, on a donc pensé que c'était peut-être un moldu qui avait fait ça, payé par un sorcier.

- J'ai compris. Bon, je vais chercher un livre moi aussi, je reviens.

Julie partie et revint avec un livre intitulé «arbre généalogique de toutes les familles sorciers étant passé par Poudlard. »

Oo

- Heu…Julie ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'as pris ce livre ?

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, pour le moment, je vous expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

_« Les pensées. Voilà un thème intéressant. J'ai réfléchi à ça toute la journée. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps de le faire, c'était bien plus intéressant que les cours de métamorphose, ou de défense contre les forces du mal, n'importe quoi. En potion, il voulait qu'on fasse une potion pour entendre les pensées de son voisin. Non, mais j'hallucine, il est fou, le prof (j'ai oublié comment il s'appelle tellement il est nul, d'ailleurs !) Pour moi, les pensées sont sacrées, elles nous appartiennent et personne, je dis bien personne n'a le droit de nous les enlever, ni de les entendre. »_

Et elle a bien raison pensa Julie.

Julie est une fille assez intelligente mais surtout très gentille, elle veut toujours le bien de tout le monde, elle pense que tous, gentils ou méchants, a une partie de bon en soi, et sa mission, dit-elle, c'était de le trouver. Elle n'aime pas du tout parler et elle ne parle d'ailleurs pas beaucoup, par contre, elle écoute, ça, pour écouter, elle écoute, elle écoute et elle pense. C'est tout, finalement, le reste, ça ne l'avance à rien, mais ça empêche les autres d'avancer, c'est ce que lui avait gentiment fait remarquer son amie Linda. Elle a raison, et Julie le sait, mais elle ne changera pas, jamais.

_« Ca y est, je lui ai parlé, j'ai parlé. Cela faisait si longtemps, peut-être un ou deux ans, j'ai arrêté quand mes parents ont arrêté. Le loup-garou, c'est à lui que j'ai parlé. Il est gentil, c'est sûr, mais triste, très triste, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je compte bien le découvrir._

_Sinon, j'ai faillis rendre un prof fou, mais je sais plus en quel cours c'était, c'était tellement ennuyeux ! Il m'a posé une question, et là, je crois qu'il a espéré que je lui réponde ! Non, mais il a fumé, avant de rentré en cours, il a bien vu ma tête, ou quoi ! Jamais je ne parlerais à un adulte, plutôt crever sous la torture. »_

Décidément, Julie aimait beaucoup cette fille, elle lui ressemblait un peu. Et puis, elle était amie avec Remus, apparemment. Julie n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le connaître, mais il était très gentil, tout le monde le dit, tout le monde sauf Peter, évidemment. Mais lui, c'est une exception, c'est le petit-fils de Lucius Malefoy, un ancien mangemort et fils de Draco Malefoy, un nouveau mangemort !

- Sandy !

- Julie, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien, au fait, tu connais le nom de jeune fille de Mme Potter.

- Non, pour ca, tu devrais aller demander à Camille, elle est revenue.

- Je vais plutôt aller la voir demain, là, elle doit encore être sous le choc, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie qu'on lui parle de ça.

- Ouais, je ne te le fais pas dire, nous on est aller la voir et on l'a vite regrett !

- Tu m'étonne ! Bon, j'y vais les filles, on se voit ce soir à la bibliothèque ?

- Pas de problème ! Dis juste, t'avances un peu quand même.

- T'inquiètes pas, Sandy, j'avance plus que ce que tu peux te l'imaginer !

Ce soir, Julie n'est pas allée à la bibliothèque, elle avait envie de prendre l'air, de voir les étoiles, celles que la-fille-au-journal avait si souvent vu.

Il faisait bon, dehors. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aller ici à cette heure, et ça faisait de bien. Elle s'allongea et regarda le ciel, il était noir, sans nuage et tapissé d'étoiles qui brillaient pour elle, pour nous, pour les gens qui se sentent seul, triste ou sans espoir.

- J'ai froid, maman, viens, viens me chercher, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

Julie se rapproché de plus en plus de cette voix, elle était suppliante, glacer, elle raisonnait dans sa tête. Soudain, Julie vit une petite fille, sûrement de première année, qui pleurait.

- Maman ?

La fille s'était retournée et prit peur quand elle vit Julie. Prise de panique, elle courut, vite, trop vite. Puis un cri, un cri horrible, percent, et une lumière, presque aveuglante. Julie parvint quand même à distinguer la petite voix, au loin.

- Maman, c'est toi, c'est toi qui viens me prendre ?

- Oui, ma chérie, c'est moi, viens avec moi, passe de l'autre côté, passe du monde des peurs au monde des joies. Les gens sont bêtes, ils ont peur d'une chose : La mort, alors qu'elle est si douce, si bien, elle te libère de tout, viens, viens ma fille, ne reste pas de l'autre côté, aies confiance en moi…

- J'ai confiance en toi, maman, j'arrive…

Et plus rien, la lumière disparue, avec la voix et la fille, plus personne, plus rien. Juste de grands yeux, remplis d'étonnement et de bonheur pour les autres, ce qui sont libérés…Les yeux de Julie.

Voilà, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, ce qui ne va pas, si je dois continuer où pas, en me laissant une chtite review (siouuuuuuuuuuuuuplait !)C'est très important pour moa ! ! !

En tout cas, je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour les autres chapitres.

Bisous à tous, Aaricia


	3. Les mauvais souvenir

Journal d'une survivante

Coucou tout le monde,

Je vais commencer par remercier une personne qui a été très gentille avec moi, et qui m'a inspiré pour écrire cette fic, avec «abandonnée, orpheline et détestée », qui est géniale. Je fais donc de gros bisous à Louna.

Ensuite, je voulais remercier également tous ce qui on lu ma fic jusque là, et je leur demande juste un chtit commentaire (pasque moa, j'adore savoir l'avis des gens), en me laissant une review, toute pitite.

Sinon, ben, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite, et j'espère aussi ne pas trop vous décevoir.

Auteur : Aaricia (c'est moa)

Résum : C'est une fille, Julie, qui est très gentille, et qui veut toujours tout savoir sur le passé des gens. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que ce n'est plus la vie des autres qui est en jeu, mais la sienne.

Voilouuuuuuu !

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Les plus mauvais souvenirs viennent souvent de la famille…

Julie n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Est-ce vrai, que la mort est si bien, si douce. Pourtant, ce n'est pas du ce qu'en pensent les fantômes qu'elle a rencontrés, d'après eux, la mort est un moment de souffrance horrible. Julie n'en savait rien, et de toute façon, que la mort soit douce ou pas, elle n'avait pas envie de la rejoindre, pas tout de suite, pas avant d'avoir finit sa mission en la confiant à quelqu'un, un héritier.

_« Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vu le loup-garou, peut-être qu'il a été dégoûté par ma voix, mon regard ou par moi  tout simplement._

_Tient, c'est bizarre, des bruits de pas, personne ne vient me voir ici à cette heure là sous la neige. » _

Le texte s'arrêtait là pour la page, et Julie, malgré sa curiosité, s'endormit.

Elle avait la certitude que la mort de Mme Potter était en rapport avec sa famille, son passé, un peu comme avec la fille qu'elle avait vu la veille.

Julie était la seule à remarquer sa disparition. Elle ne devait pas être très populaire, elle ne devait donc pas être très heureuse, et si ça lui a permis de s'évader ou de revoir sa mère, sûrement morte, Julie était heureuse pour elle. Elle connaîtra au moins cette joie…

Julie c'était lancée dans trois passés différents. Des passés oubliés, des passés de trois filles, torturé ou tué par eux.

- Camille ? Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

- Ca dépend de quoi, si c'est de ma mère ou de ma famille, non.

- Non, je vais te parler de quelque chose que j'aie vu, hier, mais ne le raconte à personne, je t'en pris, pas avant qu'ils l'aient découvert.

- Mais de quoi tu parle, qui ils ?

- Tout le monde, écoute, hier, j'ai vu une première année mourir.

- Si c'est une blague, Julie, elle n'est pas drôle.

- Non, je te jure, j'étais allée dehors et je l'ai vu, viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Julie avait maintenant gagné la confiance de Camille, après, ce serait plus facile. Elle pourra lui dire des renseignements sur sa mère, et sur son passé.

- Mais il faut faire quelque chose, Julie, c'est grave, tu as assisté à un meurtre.

- Je sais Camille, mais ne dis rien, ils vont s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre, et là, ils comprendront leurs erreurs.

- Julie, je sais que c'est très important pour toi qu'ils comprennent, mais si on ne les informe pas au plus vite, l'assassin va recommencer.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas compris ce que je voulais te dire, mais bon, comme tu veux, si tu désires aller le crier sur tous les toits, je t'en pris ! Ce n'est plus mon problème. Mais à mon avis, «l'assassin » comme tu dis, s'il y en avait eu un, est déjà parti depuis longtemps, mais de toute façon, il n'y en a pas, alors, ça ne sert à rien.

_« C'était lui ! C'était le loup-garou ! En fait, il s'appelle Lupin, Remus Lupin. Il est venu me voir, pour me parler. C'est la première fois je crois que je parlais vraiment à quelqu'un, ça fait du bien. J'ai pu lâcher tous ce qui était depuis si longtemps, enfermé dans mon cœur, qui commencé à peser lourd, sous tout ce poids. Il est très gentil, très beau, et il a vraiment toute les qualités que je cherche chez un être humain : être humain ! Ca paraît bête, mais j'ai remarqué que c'est rare ! Je lui ai raconté toute ma vie, en une soirée, mais à toi, je n'en ai pas dis le quart ! Je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais, toutes mes idées, ma famille, mes malheurs, et lui, il m'écoutait, très attentif, en me conseillant, et surtout en me regardant, avec ses grands yeux de bébé. J'étais vraiment en confiance avec lui, avec quelqu'un, pour la première fois de ma vie. »_

Julie était heureuse pour elle. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un d'autre qu'un vieux journal, quelqu'un de vivant, quelqu'un de gentil.

Demain, Julie allait aller voir Camille pour avoir des renseignements. Elle allait aussi rendre visite à Dumbledore : Visite personnelle. En fait, elle connaissait trop de personnes mortes à cause de leurs familles qu'elle n'avait pour rien au monde envie que ça lui arrive. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Oui, elle ne croyait pas au retour de l'héritier de Voldemort : « encore des contes pour faire peur aux enfants », disait-elle. Elle avait un jour lu dans un livre une citation qui l'avait frappé, elle disait : Les hommes inventent des dieux pour ce rassurés, mais aussi des légendes pour ce faire peur. C'était juste, elle se dit que les hommes sont finalement assez stupides. Au cours d'histoire des moldus, on lui avait parlé de la révolution, au 18eme siècle. C'est là, qu'elle s'en est rendu compte. On dit que les hommes sont les êtres les plus intelligents car ils créent, ils inventent, mais en ce temps là, ils inventaient quoi ? Des machines à pouvoir se tuer soi-même, plus facilement ? Non, Julie ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait, c'était ce qu'avait dit la fille-au-journal, en parlant d'être humain, et ça la fît réfléchir.

«_ La mort, voilà un autre mot sur lequel j'ai médité toute la journée. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je parle de ça, moi qui ne connais rien, qui ne suis jamais morte. Pourtant, j'ai déjà entendu des fantômes parler de leurs morts : inintéressant ! Car leurs âmes vivent toujours, ce sont juste leurs corps qui sont morts. Moi, je parle de la mort complète, l'évasion, la libération totale. Celle où tu n'as plus rien en rapport avec le monde réel, où tous tes soucis, tes peurs, tes angoisses, tes haines, tes douleurs, tes pensées disparaissent. Celle où tu te sens libre. Mais en même temps, libre de quoi ? Tu n'existe plus, tu n'es plus libre de rien. Tu n'as plus rien à faire, tu ne peux plus servir à rien. _

_Certains parlent du paradis ou de l'enfer. Chacun imagine sa mort comme il veut, pour certains autres, ce serait une souffrance terrible, certains sorciers cherchent même l'immortalité. Ca, je ne comprends pas. C'est s'enfermer tout seul, il faut être fou, pour faire ça. Moi, personnellement, je l'attends, cette fameuse mort. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, car ce n'est pas moi qui ira à elle, mais elle qui viendra à moi. »_

- Salut Camille.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Bof, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit.

Il lui fallait des renseignements, et vite, si elle voulait aboutir quelque part.

- Dis-moi, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Camille, écoute-moi, ma mère aussi est morte, alors je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide. Moi, dès qu'elle est morte, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- J'ai…J'ai peur de la vérité. J'ai peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose, j'ai très peur, Julie.

- On est tous là pour t'aider à comprendre et à te préparer si c'est vraiment à votre famille qu'il en veut. Mais à mon avis, ta mère veille sur toi, et dès quel en jugera être le bon moment, elle viendra te chercher, comme l'a fait ta grand-mère pour ta mère. Elle pensait sûrement que c'était le bon moment pour ta mère de venir la rejoindre.

- Peut-être. La petite 1ere année devait vraiment être malheureuse pour que sa mère vienne la chercher si tôt.

Julie mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que voulait dire Camille. C'est vrai, elle devait vraiment vouloir partir, et elle était bien décidée à savoir pourquoi.

_« Aujourd'hui, jour de la pleine lune, Remus m'a demandé de ne pas l'accompagner cette nuit, pourtant, toutes les nuits on va dehors ensemble, pour regarder les étoiles. Mais là, c'est différent, qu'il m'a dit, là, je vais devenir méchant, très méchant, je pourrais même en venir à te tuer. Je l'ai compris, il avait raison, il a toujours raison. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ses parents, je viens de m'en rendre compte…_

_Peut-être ne veut-il pas. Moi non plus, je ne lui en ai pas tout à fait parlé, juste un peu, mais c'est parce qu'il ne m'a rien demandé, alors je n'ai rien dit, pourtant, dieu sait que je lui en ai dit, des choses. »_

Ca y est, j'ai fini le deuxième chapitre.

Il n'est pas très long non plus, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à écrire de longs chapitre.

Je vous demande juste un tit commentaire (siouuuuuuuuuuuplaît !)

A bientôt, Aaricia.


	4. Les roses se fanent toujours plus vite

Journal d'une survivante

Salut tout le monde, voici mon 3eme chapitre sans compter le prologue (que je trouve complètement nul, d'ailleurs) et j'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir.

Je voudrais dire un GROS merci à tout ce qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ca m'aide beaucoup à écrire. La preuve, c'est que plus j'en ai plus j'écris vite (ne vous inquiété pas, je n'insinue rien du tout ! ! )

Merci à Louna, aussi, pour m'avoir inspiré avec ta fic.

Merci à Elava pour publier mes fics.

Et merci à la fille d'Arathorn pour lire ma fic…(La tienne est très bien aussi ! )

Voilà, je crois que c'est fini pour les remerciements (bientôt ils seront plus longs que le chapitre, lol)

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Auteur : Aaricia (c'est toujours moa !)

Résum : Bon, vous le connaissez déjà le résumé, alors je vois pas pourquoi je m'embête à en faire un, lol.

Chapitre 3 : Les roses se fanent toujours plus vite que ce que l'on espère.

_« Aujourd'hui, Remus m'a présenté à ses amis. Ils sont très gentils, et très drôles. J'aime bien Lily Evans, elle est très belle aussi. Je trouve qu'elle va bien avec James Potter. Le plus bizarre, c'est encore Sirius, mais je l'aime bien, ils vont bien ensemble, tous. Je ne leur ressemble pas du tout et je me sens un peu en trop. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas parlé, et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas trop appréci ! Mais c'est pas grave, je les comprends, à part Remus personne ne m'apprécie. Enfin, il y a toi, aussi, mais c'est différent, toi non plus, tu ne parle pas. Finalement, on n'est pas si différent tous les deux, on écoute et on ne répond pas, on est un peu égoïste. »_

 Julie était devenue très amie avec Camille, et avait découvert plein de choses sur le passé de Mme Potter.

- En fait, son vrai nom, c'est Catherine Laina. Elle n'est arrivée à Poudlard qu'en septième année, et mon père a tout de suite flaché sur elle, le premier jour qu'il l'a vu. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle. Un détail qui n'a jamais gêné mon père et qui n'a jamais était révélé, c'est qu'elle était enceinte, quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard. Seuls mon père est moi sommes au courent, et elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire qui était le père.

Julie aimait écouter Camille. Elle trouvait ça passionnant, et elle aimait aussi voir Camille vider son sac. Ca devait lui peser sur le cœur depuis un long moment, et de parler, ça semblait la rassurer. Elle aussi, aurait voulu connaître le passé de ses parents, mais son père ne voulait rien lui dire.

_« Cette nuit, j'ai encore rêvé de mes parents. C'était horrible, ma mère était enceinte, sûrement de moi, et elle courait, très vite, et elle pleurait en même temps, c'est horrible, une maman qui pleure. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle est morte. La mienne est morte en accouchant…de moi. C'est aussi horrible de se sentir coupable de la mort de ma mère. C'est vrai, c'est de ma faute, si se n'avait pas été moi, elle serait peut-être encore là…mais pas moi. Tout ça est compliqué. Mon père s'est suicidé peu de temps après. Et comme c'était un mangemort, il m'a confié à Voldemort. »_

Julie se sentait trop fatiguée pour continuer. Et puis elle s'était dit, une page chaque jour, sinon, elle aurait déjà tout fini !

On avait fini par se rendre compte de la mort de la petite première année. Dumbledore avait voulu appeler ses parents, mais d'après ce que Julie avait comprit, sa mère était morte et son père était dans un asile.

Cette fille n'avait pas d'amis, pas de famille, pas d'existence, ce ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours.

- Salut.

- Tient, Camille ! Comment ça va ?

- Mal. Je m'en veux pour cette petite fille.

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Non, en fait, je m'en veux d'être comme tout  les autres : De ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle a disparu et pendant plus de trois jours, personne ne l'a remarqué. Personne ne connaît son nom, et elle n'a pas d'amie, t'imagine, la pauvre.

- Oui, moi aussi, ça me travaille.

- Tu es une fille bizarre, Julie, pourquoi es-tu si mystérieuse. Tu dois en savoir des choses, mais tu ressembles un peu à une tombe : Tu te tais. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je m'intéresse aux gens, et je ne dis rien car j'aime qu'on pense qu'on peut me faire confiance. Quand quelqu'un a un problème, il vient m'en parler car il sait que je ne dirais jamais rien.

- Ca doit être lourd, d'avoir tout sur le cœur et de ne pouvoir en parler a personne pour une réputation.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, quelqu'un qui connaît tout le monde et à qui je pourrais tout raconter sans avoir peur qu'il le répète, malheureusement, ca n'existe que dans les rêves les personnes comme ça.

- Non, regarde-toi !

_« Ils sont tous fous, ces professeurs ! Je me retrouve à entendre les pensées de James Potter. Et c'est Remus qui entend les miennes, évidemment ! Le seul type que j'aime et à qui je parle dans le château. En même temps, je n'aurais accepté que personne d'autre les entende, alors, finalement, c'est bien tombé. Par contre, je suis étonnée par les pensées de James. J'ai entendu qu'il avait beaucoup de sentiments pour trois filles ici. Lily, Clara et…moi._

_Je ne comprends pas, je ne parle pas, je ne suis pas spécialement jolie, je n'ai pas d'amis…D'accord, demain, je vais faire un effort pour aller lui parler. »     _

Julie avait fait beaucoup de recherches, et elle avait découvert pas mal de trucs :

La fille était en effet en première année, et elle s'appelait Nilna.

Elle était à Poufsouffle, n'avait pas d'ami, elle vivait dans un orphelinat très mal fréquenté et deux fois par an, elle allait voir son père qui ne la reconnaissait pas. Julie était aussi aller voir des filles de sa classe, et tout le monde lui disait qu'elle était un loup-garou. Une fausse rumeur pour ne pas l'approcher. Et Julie ne la trouvait pas très bonne, car Remus en était un et a toujours eut des gens à qui parler.

Pour Catherine, elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, et pour la-fille-du-journal non plus.

- Salut Sandy.

- Salut, t'avancse pour Mme Potter ?

- Oui, mais j'aurais besoin de vos informations sur elle.

- A une condition, que tu nous donnes les tiennes.

- S'il te plaît.

- Non, de toute façon, c'est juste sur les sortilèges, ça ne t'intéressera pas.

- Ouais, si tu le dis, je me débrouillerais toute seule.

_« J'y suis quand même aller, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je l'ai regarder de loin, alors il ne m'a pas vu, et il n'a pas pu m'attaquer._

_Ca doit être horrible. Mais je n'aurais pas du y aller, parce que j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait entendre mes pensées, alors il m'a surpris, et depuis, il ne me parle plus, il dit que c'est trop dangereux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi malheureuse après la mort de mon père. J'ai parlé à Sirius. Il était content, et il s'est moqué de moi intérieurement. Il pensait : tient, elle a une langue, super, moi qui croyais qu'elle était aphone. Mais comme il est gentil, il n'a rien dit. »_

****

****

Julie venait de rentrer dans le dortoir des filles, quand elle vit une lettre sur son lit. Etonnée, elle s'en approcha, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le premier détail frappant : pas de nom. Elle s'y attendait un peu, si la personne n'avait pas voulu être anonyme, elle serait venue lui parler en face.

Elle lut et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupeur.

Voilà, alors les auteurs me font toujours le coup de s'arrêter au moment crucial, alors, j'ai décidé de faire pareil pour me venger ! Et je ne suis même pas sadique ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que je vais vite publier le prochain chapitre !

Si vous pouviez  me laisser un pitit commentaire, en cliquant un peu plus bas à gauche, ce serait très zentil.

Merci beaucoup,

Biss, Aaricia


	5. Jamais deux sans trois

Journal d'une survivante

Aaricia est heureuse de vous présenter…le 4eme chapitre de sa fic ! ! ! ! !

Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ce que c'est, mais bon…

Heu…sinon, Louna et moi tenions à vous dire que j'ai pris de mon propre gré, un des personnage de sa fic (voleuse, voleuse ! ! ! ) (je vais ignorer cette remarque sortit de mon cerveau un peu détraqué). Bien que «pris » est un grand mot, je l'ai juste inséré dans ma fic, avec sa permission. Mais elle ne fait qu'une toute petite apparition de rien du tout ! ! ! Voilà, le personnage «Louna » appartient à…ben…Louna, justement, de la fic «abandonnée, orpheline et détestée ».

Et voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Louna****: **Et non !!!! Tu t'es trompé, mais je me demande si se n'aurait pas était mieux ! ! Par contre, pour AOD, tu as complètement raison ! ! D'ailleurs, t'as intérêt à vite écrire la suite, lol ! Merci d'avoir accepté que je fasse rentré Louna. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire aussi.

**Lili : **Oui, c'est vrai, je m'y perds un peu, moi aussi, c'est peut-être un peu compliqu ! ! ! Je referais les premiers chapitres, si j'ai le temps. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que t'aimera aussi la suite, bisous.

**Arhini**** fille d' Arathorn: **heu…ben, en fait, je m'adressais à tout ce qui laisse trop de suspense…et oui, tu en fait partit aussi, désolé, lol! ! ! Mais je ne visais pas en particulier. Je suis contente que ma fic t'intéresse. Moi, j'ai des problèmes avec ff.net, j'arrive pas a accéder à ta fic, j'espère que ca va vite remarcher.

Voilà, alors bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 4 : Jamais deux sans trois.

Julie avait déjà planifié ses vacances, et elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Elle irait dans un orphelinat avec une copine qui vit là-bas. Mais pas n'importe lequel, c'est celui où Nilna avait passé deux ans, elle allait pouvoir se renseigner.

Ensuite, Camille l'avait invité à passer une semaine chez elle. Elle allait encore pouvoir se rendre utile.

Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. C'était ce mot, écrit avec du sang…humain. Elle en avait parlé qu'à Camille car ça lui faisait peur.

Il disait :

« Chacun son destin, personne ne pourra changer ça, même pas toi. Malheureusement, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Je te conseille donc d'arrêter tes petites enquêtes car bientôt, c'est ton père que tu vas retrouver comme eux. »

Son père. Son père, son père, son père, son père. Lui non plus, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait disparu, même pas elle.

Son père, son père, son père…Papa.

Non, sa mère, ça passe, mais pas son père, non, pas lui.

- PAPA ! ! ! !

- Eh, Camille, ça ne va pas de crier comme ça, tu m'as réveillé.

- Désolé…J'ai du faire un cauchemar, Sandy.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu te sens bien, tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

- Non, non, ça va, merci, tu peux te rendormir.

_« Je suis en vacances, enfin, si on peut appeler ça des vacances. Je suis encore à l'orphelinat, et on m'a encore battu parce que je ne voulais pas parler. Ils sont fous, tous fous ! Mais quand je serais grande, je m'enfuirais loin, très loin, loin de tous ces hommes. Au fait, juste avant de partir, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille qui m'intrigue, mais que j'aime bien. Elle s'appelle Linda, je crois. Elle est très bizarre, en tout cas. »_

Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa…Ce nom hantait le cerveau de Julie comme un fantôme et le réduisait à néant. Elle était désemparée, et elle était bien contente d'en parler à quelqu'un. Oui, Camille était vraiment devenue une bonne amie.

Sandy…par contre, c'était autre chose. Elles ne se parlaient depuis qu'elle était aller voir Camille, et qu'elle l'avait insulté parce qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire sur sa mère.

Par contre Camille se passionnait à lui raconter sa vie, et Julie était passionnée de l'entendre. Elle se souvient encore des ses paroles :

- Ma mère était tout pour moi, et maintenant qu'elle est partie, c'est un vide dans la famille, enfin, surtout pour moi, parce que ses parents, c'est à dire mes grands-parents, sont morts, eux aussi. Sa mère est morte tard, assassinée par son mari et son père est mort de vieillesse un peu après. Mon père la pleure, mais ne la regrette pas, sinon, il ne serait pas déjà avec une autre fille…

- Quoi, déj ? ! Mais enfin, elle vient juste de mourir.

- Oui…je sais.

Julie n'en savait pas long sur ses grands-parents, en fait, elle ne savait rien du tout sur eux. Mais ça aussi, elle allait le découvrir.

_« Linda est une fille bien, je lui ai parlé. C'est rare quand je parle à une fille aussi vite. Elle m'a tout de suite mis en confiance. Mais elle, elle parle beaucoup. Moi qui suis habituée à n'entendre que le silence, je suis servie ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime beaucoup._

_Malheureusement, j'ai un problème, la potion de Remus est ratée. Résultat, il entend encore mes pensées. J'en ai marre, depuis qu'il les entend, il ne me parle plus. Il faut dire que je n'arrive pas très bien à les contrôler, même pas du tout. Ni mes sentiments, d'ailleurs, et je crois qu'il les ressent aussi._

_Je me rappelle, quand papa et maman sont morts, les gens disaient ressentir ce que je ressentais, mais ils se trompaient, personne ne peut ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti, personne. A l'époque, j'écoutais beaucoup aux portes, et j'entendais les personnes de l'orphelinat se moquer de moi : « non, mais regardez-la, cette petite bourgeoise, elle dit qu'elle est triste, mais à cet âge, on n'a pas de sentiment. »_

_Et là, ils éclataient tous de rire. Ils me faisaient pitié. » _

Julie se disait que toutes les grandes personnes étaient comme ça, leurs pensées sont les seuls justes. Tout le reste est faux. Tout le reste est sans importance. Elle se rendait compte peu à peu de l'injustice. Par exemple, on croirait plus un adulte qui ment que deux enfants qui disent la vérité. C'est comme ça, ça ne changera pas…

- Moi, j'aimerais bien avoir un parent en moins, dit Sandy alors que toutes ses amies éclatèrent de rire autour d'elle.

- Non ! Tu peux tout dire…mais pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de le dire.

- Et puis-je savoir qui va m'en empêcher…toi, peut-être ?

- Non, je ne vais pas chercher à t'en empêcher, mais je te parle pour le respect des autres.

- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de respecter les autres ? Les aider, c'est une chose, mais les respecter, c'en est une autre.

Sandy partie en poussant violemment la jeune fille qui venait de parler et qui, de toute évidence, ne savait pas du tout à qui elle avait affaire.

Julie aida la petite fille, sûrement de première année, à se relever. Elle éprouva tout de suite de la sympathie pour cette fille, et de l'admiration, aussi.

- C'est très courageux, ce que tu viens de faire, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Laura.

- Je suppose que toi aussi, tu as perdu un de tes proches, pour parler comme ça ?

- Non. J'ai mon papa et…ma maman. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

- D'accord, si tu veux me le raconter, je serais ravi de t'écouter, mais là, j'ai un cours de métamorphose. On se voit à midi ?

- Bien sûr, si tu veux, je suis une Serdaigle.

_« L'histoire des pensée est terminée, et Remus rougit à chaque fois qu'il me voit, c'est fou comme ça me met mal à l'aise._

_Les profs sont en train de me rendre complètement folle. J'ai eu droit à une semaine entière de retenu, parce que je ne parle pas. Mais ça m'est égal. Je ne parle plus aux adultes, et ce n'est pas avec un vieux prof gâteux que je vais commencer. _

_Sinon, cette année se passe quand même assez bien. Je me fais un peu plus d'amis que l'année dernière. Pour l'instant, j'en ai deux. Remus et Linda. Les deux seules personnes à qui je parle dans cette école pourrie. Il y a aussi une autre fille qui est bizarre, elle ne sort jamais sans son espèce de chien. Mais je crois que c'est un loup, en fait. Cette fille doit vraiment être folle. En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, elle non plus._

_Je me suis renseignée, et elle s'appelle Louna. Une vraie tigresse, apparemment, d'après ce que disent toutes les personnes que je croise. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que personne n'ose vraiment en parler, on dirait presque qu'ils ont peur de cette fille. Mais je ne chercherais pas à lui parler, d'ailleurs, je ne cherche pas à parler aux autres. Mais j'aime bien les écouter. »_

Julie connaissait maintenant très bien Laura, et elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était devenu une vraie amie, un peu comme avec Camille, mais le seul problème, c'est que Laura détestait Camille, et vice-versa.

- Les gens t'aident, et tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est de ne pas leurs répondre et de les engueuler ? Wouaouh, quelle bonne idée, franchement, tu es trop gentille.

- Oh ! Ca va, toi. Tu n'as jamais perdu personne dans ta famille, alors pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Je suis mieux placée que toi pour parler, vu ce que je dis et vu ce que tu dis.

- CA SUFFIT, OUI ! ! ! ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre toutes les deux. Ecoutez, j'ai fait des recherches, aux archives, et en tout cinq personnes sont mortes disparues, dans les deux dernières années. A chaque fois, c'était des enfants que personne ne connaissait, très peu populaires et qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille. Dis-moi, Camille, ta mère avait ses deux parents ?

- Oui, même ses grands-parents étaient encore vivants.

- Mais ils le sont toujours, donc ?

- Oui, j'espère.

Julie avait sentit un peu d'humour dans sa voix, mais en regardant sa tête, cette idée lui était vite sortit de l'esprit !

_« Aujourd'hui, ils sont aller au prè-au-lard. Moi, je suis restée à Poudlard car je n'ai personne pour signer mon autorisation, mais c'est pas grave, j'adore me balader quand il n'y a personne. Mais là, à ma grande surprise, il y  avait Remus…seul. Il m'a parlé, et je ne lui ai pas répondu, mais je pense qu'il se doutait, que j'allais pas lui répondre après ce qui c'est passé. C'est pas grave._

_Non, ce qui est grave, c'est que Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me dire que j'avais une sœur. »_

Mon quatrième chapitre est fini, et j'espère franchement qu'il vous a plu. J'aimerais juste une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, sioupl ! ! !

Merci encore à Louna et à Elava pour publier ma fic.

Biss, Aaricia


	6. Un arbre à plusieurs branches

Journal d'une survivante

Salut tout le monde,

Heu, bon, pour commencer, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt, mais j'étais en vacances…sans mon ordi sniffff ! ! !

Mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai survécu, et dès que je suis arrivée, j'ai continué ma fic, et franchement, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît un tout pitit peu ! ! !

Au fait, je le rappel encore une fois, beaucoup de personnages sont à moi, mais sinon, tout ce que vous connaissez appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Et Louna, qui apparaît dans le chapitre précédent, appartient à Louna, de sa fic «Abandonnée, Orpheline et Détestée. »

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sheena: **Merci encore pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. La voilà, la suite. C vrai que j'ai été un tit peuuuuuuuu longue ', mais j'ai écrit 3 chapitres, alors le reste va venir plus vite, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn : **Vi, c'est vrai, ça, tu peux parler toi, c'est pas beaucoup mieux ! ! ! ! Mais bon, j'avoue, j'ai été super longue ! ! En même temps, c'est les vacances, alors c un tit peu normal, non ? ? ?

Sinon, vous en êtes où pour votre dixième chapitre ? J'attends, moi aussi ! !

Gros bisous

**Louna : **Désolé Steph, mais je ne pense pas que Louna va réapparaître. Je ne sais pas, mais se ne sera pas pour le moment en tout cas ! !

Sinon, ben, la voilà la suite, même si toi, tu es une privilégiée et que tu l'as déjà lu, j'espère que tu vas me donner ton avis.

Ah oui, au fait, j'ai refait mon prologue et il est beaucouuuuuuuuup mieux ! ! ! ! !

Voilà, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Un arbre à plusieurs branches.

Catherine Laina avait pour mère une femme qui s'appelait Marie Laina. Elle était très réputée, et elle était à Gryffondor.

Les maraudeurs la connaissaient sûrement et peut-être pourraient-ils les aider sur sa fille.

Camille avait gardé en sa possession une carte que son père lui avait donnée : La carte des Maraudeurs, très pratique.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita Camille.

Sur la carte, des mots commencèrent à s'écrire : « Oui ? »

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, connaissiez-vous une personne nommée Marie Laina ?

« Maire Laina…répéta la carte, oui, ce nom nous dit quelque chose, pourquoi nous demandes-tu ça ? »

- Et est ce que vous avez connu sa fille ?

« Un peu, mais pourquoi nous demandes-tu tout ça, et puis, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? »

- Camille, je suis la fille de Harry Potter et de Catherine Laina.

« Catherine Laina, la fille de Marie. Et bien, James, tu entends ça ? »

Camille n'essaya même pas de comprendre cette réplique et continua :

- Oui, mais malheureusement, ma mère est morte il y a peu de temps et j'aimerais savoir si vous pensiez que sa mort peut avoir un rapport avec sa famille.

« Morte ? Nous sommes désolés, c'est bien triste. Et bien, pour ta question, nous n'en savons rien, mais nous allons y réfléchir, promis. Sinon, tu peux toujours aller chercher dans les archives, on y trouve toujours des choses étonnantes. »

- Merci beaucoup, méfaits accomplis.

Et la carte redevint un vieux bout de parchemin.

_« Ainsi donc, j'ai une sœur, voilà qui est intéressant…Et apparemment, je suis la dernière à être au courant, enfin, sans compter ma sœur. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle ne le savait pas non plus. Je l'ai vu, elle est aussi à Gryffondor, et très populaire, en plus de ça. Elle s'appelle Marie. Mais on n'a pas le même nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je trouve ça assez stupide, parce que si nos destinés étaient de ne pas nous rencontré, je ne vois pas comment ça se fait que Dumbledore m'ai dit ça. Ou alors, nos parents lui ont demandé de nous le dire, mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reparlé à Remus, je lui ai tout expliqué, là, c'était important. Et demain, il ira parler à Marie à ma place, car il sait que j'ai horreur de parler, surtout à des gens que je ne connais pas. »_

Ca y est, Julie avait fait le lien : La grand-mère de Camille était en fait la sœur de la fille du journal. En voilà une drôle de coïncidence. Le hasard fait bien les choses…ou peu qu'il n'a rien avoir. Pour ça, il fallait découvrir comment la fille du journal était morte.

- Hey Camille, tu savais que ta grand-mère avait une sœur ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben ouais, tout le monde le dit dans le château, ta chère amie Julie ne te l'a pas appris ?

- Laisse-moi, Sandy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour apprendre les rumeurs stupides d'ici, de toute façon, ca ne m'intéresse pas, et puis, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, à toi ?

- Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de te l'apprendre avant Julie, c'est tout !

- C'est bien, et explique-moi à quoi ça t'avance ? Oh ! Et puis zut, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi.

- Peut-être parce que je viens de t'apprendre quelque chose de très important pour toi.

Camille partit retrouver Julie en 4ème vitesse pour des explications. Elle la trouva le nez plongé dans les archives, comme d'habitude.

- Julie, est ce que tu sais ce que vient de m'apprendre Sandy.

- Je pense que cette pimbêche t'a parlé de la sœur de ta grand-mère.

- Exact, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- J'allais le faire, écoute, là, c'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment. Mais puisque tu es là, et que je peux te faire confiance, et qu'il faut que je le dise, je vais te dire ce que j'ai découvert.

Julie lui expliqua qui était en réalité sa grand-mère ainsi que sa sœur et elle lui montra le journal.

- Voilà, donc ta grand-mère est la sœur de la fille qui a écrit ce journal.

_« Remus est allé la voir. Il lui a appris que j'étais sa sœur, mais évidemment, comme je l'avais imaginé, elle ne l'a pas cru. Bien, après tout, c'est ma sœur, je vais lui parler. Je reviens tout de suite pour te raconter._

_Désolé, je suis restée plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu. Maintenant, je suis fatigué, donc je vais faire un tour dehors, et après, je vais dormir, je te raconterais demain, toi, tu n'es pas à une journée près, et moi non plus, d'ailleurs._

_Et puis, maintenant que j'ai des amis, je ne sais plus si ca vaut la peine que je continue à m'écrire sur ce vieux journal. » _

Julie voulut tourner la page, mais elle ne respectait plus la première et la plus importante règle qu'elle avait établie envers ce journal : Une page par jour.

Maintenant, Camille aussi lisait le journal, le soir, avec Julie. Mais quand Julie proposa que Laura participe aussi, elle se mit en colère et partit en disant que de toute façon, se n'était pas du tout ses affaires.

Ca lui été égal, Julie était très têtue.

- Salut Laura, dit moi, ce soir, tu peux venir nous rejoindre, dans notre dortoir ?

- Julie, pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas l'homme invisible…

- Tu peux prendre la cape de Camille.

Laura regarda Julie d'un air : « tu te moque de moi ? »

- Oui, bon, c'est vrai, elle ne te porte pas spécialement dans son cœur, mais bon…

- Moi, j'ai une meilleure idée : Ce soir, après le couvre feu…on se retrouve toutes les trois dehors, à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Vous prendrez la cape, et moi, je ne rentrerais pas donc personne ne pourra nous voir.

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué, mais c'est d'accord. On va faire ça en attendant d'avoir un endroit pour se réunir en cas de besoin.

- Hey, pourquoi pas celui des Maraudeurs, dans la cabane hurlante ?

- Heu…oui…heu…c'est à dire que…

- Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, t'a la frousse. Tu n'a pas encore compris que ce n'est qu'une légende ?

- Si si, d'accord, on ira là, mais pas ce soir, on verra plus tard, déjà que ça va être dur de convaincre Camille, mais en plus, si je lui dit qu'on va à la cabane hurlante, autant t'attendre à voir revivre sa mère plutôt que ça.

_« Un jour, j'ai posé une question qui me démangeait depuis longtemps. Je suis allée chez Dumbledore, et c'est comme ça que ça c'est pass :_

- _Sandra Mcwell ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous voit, par ici ! ! ! _

- _Je suis venu pour…_

- _Vous parlez ! ! ! ! Quelle agréable surprise ! ! !_

_Je déteste ce genre d'humour pas du tout drôle, mais j'ai quand même fait un sourire par politesse._

- _Je suis venu pour vous poser une question, professeur._

- _Oui, je vous écoute._

- _Pourquoi certaine personne, quand elle meurt, devienne fantôme, et pas d'autre ?_

- _C'est une bonne question que tu viens me poser là, Sandra._

- _Et ceci est une très mauvaise réponse, professeur._

- _Je vois que même si tu ne parle pas souvent, tu as la langue bien pendu._

- _Merci professeur, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, et encore pardon pour vous avoir fait perdre nos temps à tous les deux, car je suis sur que le vôtre est aussi précieux que le mieux, au revoir. _

_Quel débile vieux gâteux, ce professeur, et ça se dit être le directeur. Sinon, je n'ai plus jamais poser cette question, peut-être ai-je trop peur de la réponse. »_

Bon, oui, je sais, c'est encore trèès court, mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus long, après, ça me décourage, mais j'essaye quand même d'écrire vite.

J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, quand même :

- Est-ce que ça vous parez trop embrouillé, et qu'il faut que je refasse mes 1er chapitres ?

- Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je continu ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe ? ? ?

Voilà, je vais arrêter de vous saouler avec mes questions, mais si vous pouviez juste me répondre, en me laissant une review, se serais trèèès zentil :-D

A bientôt…


	7. Des années oubliées qui se perdront à ja...

Journal d'une survivante

Voilà, la suite ! Bon, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Sinon, je voulais m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu un petit problème, mais mon amie Elava va tout arranger (merci Diane ! ! ! ).

Réponse aux reviews :

**Corallia : **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

- Oui, pour les elfes, je crois que t'as raison, mais en fait, j'ai refait mon prologue. Il n'est pas beaucoup diffèrent parce qu'elle fait toujours je ménage, mais il est un peu amélioré.

- Tu parles de Julie ou de la fille du journal ? Julie, elle le sait, parce que dans son temps, tout le monde est au courant et la fille du journal le sait aussi parce qu'elle l'a vu !

- Catherine ? Pour l'instant, c'est la fille de Marie (la sœur de Sandra) et la mère de Camille (c'est celle qui est morte au début). Voui, je sais, c'est un tit peu compliqu '

En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'encourager comme ça, c'est super sympa (101 reviews ? Wouah ! Le jour où j'aurais atteins ce nombre de reviews n'est pas encore arrivé à mon avis ! ! )

Gros bisous

**Clara13 :** Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, ca fait très plaisir. Pour les chapitres, en effet, je devrais les publier assez vite parce que j'en ai 4 d'avance, que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances.

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn :** J'ai lu ton chapitre et il est génial. Malheureusement, quand j'ai voulu mettre la review, j'ai eu un problème, mais maintenant que tout va bien, je vais vite reviewer !

**Louna : **Comme d'habitude, ta review me fait super plaisir. D'accord, d'accord, promis, je n'arrêterais pas en plein milieu ; -) Mais toi, tu ferais mieux de vite publier ton autre chapitre, pasque moi, je n'avance plus tant que tu ne l'as pas fait. Na ! (Chantage, chantage ! ! ! C'est pas bien ! ! ! )

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Des années oubliées qui se perdront à jamais

_« Ca y est, j'ai réussit à lui tirer les verres du nez, à ce vieux plouque. Ce n'est pas ma vraie sœur, mais ma demi-sœur, voilà pourquoi on a pas le même nom, on a un an d'écart et en fait, mon père avait déjà une fille (moi) avant de rencontrer la mère de Marie. Donc, comme je te l'avais dit, ma mère est morte en accouchant de moi. Un an après, mon père c'est remarié avec la mère de Marie mais il n'a pas supporté la mort de maman. Alors, pour éviter que je sois élevé par ma belle-mère, il m'a abandonné et il s'est suicidé peu de temps après, quand la mère de Marie lui a annoncé qu'elle partait. Evidement, tout ça, l'orphelinat c'est bien tenu de me le dire, je ne sais pour quelle raison. _

_Quand je suis allée parler à Marie, elle m'a dit que son père était mort, mais sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne croyait pas Remus. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que cette fille est en train de me piquer Remus. Tout le temps je les vois ensemble, ça me donne la nausée. Malheureusement, au début, c'était que de l'amitié, maintenant, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. »_

- … Oui, en fait, Griffondore vient de Griffon. C'était en fait le démon des vents, il avait le corps d'un lion et les ailes d'un aigle…

Ca, c'était Vanessa, la fille de Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley. Julie la trouvait assez sympa, mais elle ressemblait un peu trop à sa mère. Par contre, le hasard a fait que Camille ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle la trouvait trop saoulante.

- Salut Vanessa, dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas dans quel livre je pourrais trouver les descendances de toutes les familles sorcier passées à Poudlard.

- Oui, mais c'est dans la réserve et c'est un livre à plusieurs volumes. C'est pour ça que très peu de gens s'en servent. Le temps qu'il trouve ce qu'ils cherchent, le professeur a eu le temps de mettre un beau zéro. Seul ce qui s'y connaissent vraiment bien arrive à trouver leur bonheur.

- Parfait, rendez-vous dans la réserve ce soir après le couvre-feu.

- QUOI ? ? ? ?

- Ben oui, toi, tu t'y connais.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr, mais c'est totalement défendu.

- Eh oh, ta mère, quand elle aidait ses amis, tu crois qu'elle en a fait beaucoup, toi, des choses légal ?

- Ouais, bon, d'accord. A ce soir, alors.

Le livre était très bizarre, il n'était pas classé dans l'ordre alphabétique mais dans l'ordre de la plus vieille famille jusqu'à la plus récente. Ensuite, c'était présenté sous forme d'arbre généalogique. A chaque page, une nouvelle famille, donc, un nouvel arbre. Les pages étaient plus ou moins grandes selon la descendance des familles : Plus les familles duraient longtemps, plus les pages étaient grandes. Certaines pages étaient très grandes, comme celle des Black, des Malefoy, ou…des Potter ! Mais il y en avait beaucoup d'autre. Il y avait aussi des pages où il n'y avait que un ou deux noms, comme celle des Granger, et de tous ceux qu'on appelle injustement les sang-de-bourbe.

- L'avantage, avec se livre, c'est qu'il marque les dates de naissance et de mort de toutes les personnes mortes (évidemment).

- Tu peux chercher à ma famille avant qu'on commence, j'aimerais vérifier un truc.

- Tient, c'est là.

Soudain, Julie pris une couleur plutôt verte, bleu, voir violette, et tomba à la renverse.

- Julie, Julie, JULIE ! ! ! ! !

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…

- Julie, explique-toi au lui de dire des choses inutiles.

- Vanessa, tu es sûr que ce livre est à jour ?

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

_« Salut, vieux journal. _

_Je t'avais un peu oublié, car, vu la dernière chose que j'ai écrit, ça doit bien faire 5 ans. Je suis vraiment désolée mais les années que j'ai passé seront des années oubliées qui se perdront à jamais. Maintenant je me rends compte que ça doit bien faire 5 ans que je ne me suis pas sentit aussi seule pour t'écrire. Tu vois, en ce moment je sors avec Remus, tu sais, le loup-garou, et je vis avec ma sœur. Ma meilleure amie est Linda, je l'ai rencontré à l'orphelinat, et elle me ressemble un peu. Marie sort avec Sirius, un ami de Remus et j'ai aussi sympathisé avec Lyli, c'est la petite amie de James. Voilà, tout est si compliqué depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écrie, tout à changer, et j'ai vraiment la flemme de tout te raconter. Malheureusement, j'ai un gros, gros, gros problème. Je t'en parlerais demain, et tu seras le seul et le premier à le savoir pour l'instant. »_

- **Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi la date de la mort de mon père y est inscrite ? **Hurla Julie en larme.

Cette histoire avec la lettre retrouvée sur le lit, Julie n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Elle croyait que c'était une farce de Sandy pour se venger et pour lui faire peur, mais elle comprenait de plus en plus que c'était vraiment très sérieux.

- Julie…tu crois que ça à un rapport avec cette lettre ?

- **Non ! ! !** Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort lui aussi, c'est tout ce qui me rester, c'est pas vrai, je refuse de le croire, c'est sûrement une farce, quel genre de monstre serait capable de tuer un homme complètement innocent, s'il voulait m'arrêter, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée directement ?

- Voldemort…et je crois que c'est lui aussi pour le reste…

- Camille, tu sais autant que moi que pour Catherine, c'est pas possible et Nilna, j'ai vu sa mort de mes propres yeux et se n'était pas lui non plus.

- Alors je ne sais pas…désoler.

- Il faut au moins retrouver le corps, au moins ça…

_« Voilà, je suis enceinte. Ca m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai appris mais je ne peux plus rien y faire. Je suppose que tu te doute de qui est le père, c'est Remus. Mais je jure sur tout ce que j'ai que cet enfant, personne à part son père ne saura qu'il vient de moi. Je ferrais croire à ceux qui le verront que je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. Pourquoi ? Je crois que j'ai un peu honte de moi… »_

Julie s'arrêta là, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Vanessa lui avait appris à se servir du livre, elle alla donc à la réserve et chercha à la descendance des Lupin et des Mcwell, mais il n'y avait rien. Sandra avait donc réussit. Personne n'avait su que son enfant venait d'elle. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait pas gardé parce que quand elle en a parlé à Remus, il n'était pas du tout d'accord, c'était une possibilité.

Elle lut et relu la lettre et sous le conseil de Laura, elle alla la montrer à Dumbledore. Au début, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord, elle voulait résoudre son affaire toute seule, mais ça prenait trop de proportion : Son père en était mort, il ne fallait pas que d'autre personne de son entourage meure à cause d'elle, elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sûr, entre Julie, n'est pas peur, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut vous voir ici, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

- Et bien, c'est un problème et une question.

- Commencez par le problème, car plus on règle vite le problème, plus vite on est soulagé.

- Oui, mais malheureusement je ne pense pas que vous puissiez régler le problème aussi vite que vous le laissez entendre, professeur, sinon, je l'aurais déjà fait.

- Oui, certes. De toute façon, je pense bien que si vous venez me parler, c'est que c'est très important, je vous écoute.

- Et bien voil

_« J'en ai parlé à Remus, et il l'a pris assez bien, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux que ça reste secret. Il dit que ça devrait être un honneur pour moi de donner la vie. Mais moi je suis heureuse comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire partout. Je veux que ça reste entre nous, c'est tout, s'il ne veut pas le comprendre, et bien j'avorterais et s'il est trop tard, je serais dans l'obligation de l'abandonner. Je sais que c'est horrible, mais j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas avoir le choix. Mes parents m'ont aussi abandonné, ils m'ont laissé seul au monde, et si ça continu comme ça, je vais finir comme eux. Ecoute, depuis ma naissance, je cache un terrible secret et si je ne te l'ai pas confié, c'est de peur que quelqu'un te trouve. Ce serait terrible, mais ne t'en fait pas, je te le dirais au moment voulu. »_

- …Donc j'en suis l : J'ai cette lettre, mon père est mort à cause de moi, et j'essaye de comprendre si la mort de ceux qui sont partit n'a pas une relation avec leurs familles. C'est tout.

- Oui, il m'a bien sembler sentir quelqu'un toucher au livre sans fin.

- Au livre sans fin ?

- C'est le nom de livre que tu as regardé dans la réserve. Je suis très impressionné de voir que tu as compris son raisonnement, beaucoup de gens y on passé une partie de leur vie à comprendre ce livre.

- C'est grâce à Vanessa.

- Je vois, ça ne m'étonne pas, vu qu'elle est la fille de Hermione Granger. Bon, heu…pour ton problème, je vais y réfléchir, mais tu n'avais une question à me poser ?

- Oui, je voulais savoir pourquoi certains morts deviennent fantômes et pas d'autres ?

Et voilà, c'est fini.

J'espère que vous vous ennuyez pas trop à lire ma fic.

Je fais de gros, gros, gros, gros bisous à Elava, sans raison particulière, juste comme ça ! ! ! Pasque même si je sais qu'elle déteste les fics que j'écris, elle accepte de les publiées et de temps en temps, de les corrigées, donc je fais un gros merci pour ma meilleure amie, voil !

Si vous voulez bien me laissez un ptit commentaire pour savoir si je continu, ça me ferait très plisir !

Kiss.


	8. quand on ne sait pas qu'un tresor vit

**Journal d'une survivante**

Salut à tous, j'ai compris après plusieurs reviews que ma fic était un tit peu compliquée, alors je l'ai relu et j'ai compris que c'était complètement vrai. Malheureusement, j'ai un peu la flemme de refaire les chapitre donc, sous le conseille d'une super revieweuse, je vais un peu rappelé le rôle que joue chaque personnage dans la fic pour l'instant :

Sandra Mcwell Remus Lupin Aurore Kingsley

Marie Laina ? ? ? Catherine Laina

Catherine Laina Harry Potter Camille Potter

Sinon, je voulais remercier

Chapitre 7 : Quand on ne sait pas qu'un trésor vit…

_« Ca y est, je crois que j'ai compris quelle était ma mission. Celle du pourquoi j'existe : Pour donner la vie, tout simplement. Et d'ailleurs, c'est ainsi pour tout le monde, car plus les gens donneront la vie, plus des personnes pourront profiter de la vie, car, comme disent les sages, la vie est un cadeau dont tout le monde doit pouvoir profiter. Ouais, voilà ce qui disent, les sages, que la vie est un cadeau. Et bien ! C'est un drôle de cadeau moi je trouve, parce que je suis née, et depuis, je l'ai toujours regretté. Peut-être parce que je suis poursuivie et que je sais que je le serais toute ma vie si je ne me livre pas. Mais c'est encore trop tôt. »_

Julie avait bien besoin de relire au moins cinq ou six fois cette page, sans rien comprendre. Ce qu'elle écrivait était beaucoup trop énigmatique et Julie avait très mal à la tête en fin de journée, surtout après la visite chez Dumbledore. Car peu après Camille et Laura se jeterent presque sur elle en lui demandant ce qui avait était dit et Julie leur raconta qu'elle avait parlé de toute leur histoire, de son père, de la lettre, mais pas du journal. Elle ne leur parla pas de la question qu'elle lui avait posée car elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse intéressante.

Par contre, elle avait appris une chose importante dans la journée, c'est que Remus Lupin était encore en vie. Bien sûr, il n'était plus très jeune, mais il pouvait encore réfléchir et parler et c'est tout ce qui importait pour Julie. Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui donner rendez-vous à la prochaine sortit au pré-au-lard, qui se déroulait le week-end prochain.

_« Je crois que j'ai fait une très grosse bêtise : Je lui ai dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'ai eu un enfant. Heureusement, il a très bien compris et il était d'accord pour qu'il garde l'anonyma. C'est bizarre, mais maintenant que je sais que quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance connaît mon secret, je vais beaucoup mieux. Je me sens même super bien ! Je me sens aussi moins seule et prête à affronter tout type de danger. J'aime vraiment Remus… »_

- **Et à moi, tu va finir par le dire, ton secret ? **Cria Julie dans le vide en sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien mis à part de la soulager.

C'était le week-end, et dans quelques heures elle avait rendez-vous avec Remus Lupin en personne, le dernier Maraudeur de la bande. Elle avait dit à Camille et Laura de les rejoindre près de la cabane hurlante, là où ils devaient voir Remus arriver.

Une fois réunie, elles attendirent bien une vingtaine de minutes avant de voir un vieil homme apparaître devant eux. C'est Julie qui s'empressa de prendre la parole en premier. Le problème, c'est que ni Camille ni Laura ne savaient les raisons pour lesquelles Julie voulait le voir et Julie n'avait pas envie qu'elles sachent.

- Heu…Remus ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu mais toujours légèrement enjouée. Oh ! Tu ressembles étrangement à Harry Potter, petite.

- Oui, répondit fièrement Camille, je suis sa fille.

- Et bien, la ressemblance est flagrante !

Il se tourna à présent vers Julie.

- C'est toi qui voulais me parler, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, et en priver si c'est possible, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses deux amies, s'il vous plaît.

- Ouais, ouais, ca va, on a compris, à tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

Camille et Laura s'éloignèrent en faisant mine de bouder vers le Chaudron Baveur.

_« Voilà, je suis aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de l'importance pour moi de garder mon enfant dans l'anonyma et lui aussi a très bien compris, il a dit qu'il m'aiderait. Il m'a même donné une potion pour que j'accouche plus tôt, histoire que personne ne se rende compte que je suis enceinte._

_Malgré tout ça, j'ai peur. Mon secret commence à peser lourd même si je ne suis plus seule à le supporter. Grâce à cette potion, je devrais accoucher après-demain. Elle est interdite mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il ferait une exception. Il a aussi ajouter qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse, mais qu'importe. »_

- Alors, Julie, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?

- Et bien, je vais être rapide mais je voulais vous parler de Sandra Mcwell.

- Sandra Mcwell ? Comment connais-tu son existence ?

- Non, non, non, pour l'instant, c'est moi qui parle et qui pose les questions, vous c'est après ! Je voulais savoir si vous aviez gardé votre enfant.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Personne ne le sait, c'est un secret que nous avions promis d'emmener dans notre tombe et voilà qu'une petite fille arrive et m'en parle comme si toute la terre était au courant !

- Ne t'en fais pas, même mes plus chères amies n'en savent rien, quant à la façon dont je l'ai apprise, je te le dirais à la fin, mais il faut vraiment que tu me répondes, c'est important pour moi.

- Et bien, oui, nous l'avons gardé et maintenant, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle.

- Comment l'avez-vous élev ?

- C'est simple, je connaissais un autre couple, des amis à moi, qui rêvaient d'avoir un enfant, donc ils l'ont pris, et Sandra se faisait passer pour la nourrisse. Ainsi, c'est elle qui la voyait la plus souvent et tout le monde était content.

- Je vois, ça a dut être dur. Enfin, j'ai posé toute ces questions uniquement dans le but de te poser celle-ci : Sandra Mcwell avait un secret, un secret qui la tuait de l'intérieur et qui la poussait à faire croire que son enfant n'était pas d'elle. A part elle, vous êtes le seul à le connaître. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi de quoi il s'agit.

- Ecoute petite, je ne sais pas du tout d'où tu tiens toutes ces informations, mais ce secret, je ne peux le révéler car il ne me concèrne pas. Par contre, tu peux toujours essayer auprès d'elle, peut-être qu'elle t'en dira plus.

- **Elle est en vie ? **Demanda Julie en sautant de joie. Elle est vraiment encore vivante ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Où puis-je là trouver ?

- C'est ça le problème, personne ne sait où elle est. Même moi je n'en sais rien. Ou peut-être Dumbledore, mais je n'en suis même pas sûr. Bien, maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, tu vas me dire d'où tu sais ça.

- De son journal intime, dit précipitamment Julie en commençant à courir pour retrouver ses amis. Au revoir et merci.

- Au revoir, petite Julie et merci aussi.

_« Hier, j'ai raté une journée de cours car en me réveillant le matin, mon ventre avait triplé de volume. Ca m'a un peu surpris, mais je me suis souvenu de la potion et ai décidé de ne plus bouger de mon lit jusqu'à ce que j'accouche._

_Sinon, les attaques de Voldemort sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Oui, je sais, je ne dois pas prononcer son nom, mais tant qu'il ne passe pas les murs de Poudlard, je n'ai aucune raison de le craindre, c'est pendant les vacances, car l'orphelinat est beaucoup moins protégé. Pour mon enfant, je vais essayer de convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser à Poudlard. »_

Julie commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi pensait-elle que Voldemort s'en prendrait forcement à elle ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que l'existence de son enfant s'ébruite ? Quel était donc ce secret si dur ? La seule personne qui pourrait lui répondre maintenant était Sandra Mcwell en personne.__


	9. on ne peut pas le voler

Journal d'une survivante

Chapitre 8 : ...On ne peut pas le voler.

C'était maintenant l'heure pour Julie d'aller voir Dumbledore. Elle avait pris rendez-vous, trop heureuse de savoir enfin où se cachait Madame Mcwell.

Malheureusement, sur sa route, elle croisa Peter Malefoy.

Le père de Camille l'avait croisé une fois et avait dit que c'était le portait de son père tout cracher. Draco Malefoy...Elle avait entendu tellement de mal de lui que ça lui faisait presque de la peine.

- Salut Madame l'aphone.

- Pardon ?

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mais tu parles ! ! ! ! Ca alors, en voilà une première !

- C'est quoi au juste ton problème ?

- Et bien, pour l'instant, c'est toi, mais ça peu peut-être s'arranger.

- C'est possible, mais tu vois, là je suis pressée.

- Tu es pressée, voyez-vous ça ! ! Dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Ca tombe mal parce qu'il fallait que je te parle, tu vois.

Il la ramena vers lui malgré ses protestations. Quand elle fut en face de lui, il lui pris les poignets. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et il était plutôt sexy. Mais Julie s'en foutait pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se libérer et aller parler à Dumbledore.

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy. Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, tu me fais mal.

- Tu sais, Sandy (ma petite amie) m'a dit que tu faisais ta petite enquête de ton côté et ça la dérange un peu que tu ne la fasses pas participer.

- Ca ne la regarde pas et toi non plus d'ailleurs, maintenant, lâche-moi.

Au bout de quelques efforts pour se libérer, elle réussit à lui faire lâcher une main, et comme elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de libérer l'autre, elle le gifla de toutes des forces et Peter lâcha prise. Elle partit en courant vers le bureau de Dumbledore sans même regarder derrière elle.

- Chocogrenouille, s'empressa-t-elle de réciter

_« Ce soir, d'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, je devrais accoucher. C'est impressionnant, mais j'ai quand même un peu peur. Remus à beau essayer de me rassurer en me disant que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de ce monde et qu'il est pratiquement impossible qu'il se trompe, moi, je tremble comme une feuille morte._

_Je sens mon enfant bouger dans mon ventre, et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il existe une magie assez puissante pour former un être en trois jours. Dumbledore m'a dit que seul lui et Voldemort possédaient ce pouvoir et qu'il était strictement interdit de l'utiliser sauf dans les cas urgents. Mon cas étant super-urgent, il a accepté. _

_Mon dieu, mon bébé, il vient... »_

Soudain, le tableau s'ouvrit et elle put rentrer. Elle se retourna en un éclair et s'aperçut pour son plus grand étonnement qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit.

« Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle »

Elle toqua quelque coup à la porte de Dumbledore et ce dernier le fit entrer.

- Tu voulais me voir, Julie ?

- Oui professeur, c'est au sujet d'une de vos anciennes élèves.

- Tu sais, des élèves, j'en ai vu passé, alors il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance pour que je me rappelle d'une en particulier.

- Attendez au moins son nom, car à mon avis, celle là, vous ne l'avez pas oublié : Sandra Mcwell.

- Comment la connais-tu ?

- C'est une longue, une trop longue histoire, professeur. Mais je suis venu ici dans un seul but : La rencontrer. Car on m'a annoncé, il y a peu de temps de cela qu'elle vivait encore et que vous étiez la seule personne à savoir où elle se trouve.

- Je vais répondre à ta question mais avant, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu sais sûr elle.

- Tout sauf le plus important : son secret. Vous le savez, vous aussi, son secret, mais je sais pertinemment que vous, plus que les autres, vous êtes un homme de parole et je doute donc que vous me le révéliez. C'est donc pour ça que je dois la voir.

- Encore une petite question : En quoi ça peu t'intéressai, ce petit secret ? Est-ce seulement de la grosse curiosité ou pour autre chose ?

- Professeur, c'est mon affaire si vous permettez, et je désire n'en parler à personne d'autre qu'à mes amies tant que je n'aurais pas tout réglé.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais maintenant te répondre : La personne qui t'a annoncé tout ça s'est trompé sur deux points : Le premier, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve Sandra Mcwell.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible...

- Laisse-moi finir, la coupa-t-il, et le deuxième, c'est qu'il a une personne qui sait où elle se trouve.

- Qui ?

- Voldemort.

_« Ca y est, mon enfant est né hier soir, grâce à Dumbledore. Je lui dois tout. C'est une fille, et je vais l'appeler Aurore. Après l'accouchement, Dumbledore a fait en sorte qu'il ne reste aucune trace de l'accouchement et je suis redevenu mince en un instant, c'était...magique !_

_Remus, lui, était très content. Il avait une fille, et malgré la menace qui pèse sur elle, il s'est promis de la protéger jusqu'à sa mort. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait raison, je ne pensais pas que devoir me séparer de cet enfant serait si dur. Après tout, c'est mon enfant. La vie est vraiment injuste. »_

- Voldemort ? Mais voyons, c'est absurde. Voldemort est mort.

- Malheureusement, Voldemort est bien trop puissant, si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on l'a cru mort alors qu'il était toujours là. Car en fait, son corps meurt, mais son esprit vit encore. Et c'est l'esprit, le plus maléfique, alors tu sais, pour le tuer, il faudrait une force qui n'existe pas sur terre.

- Moi, je suis sûr que nous pouvons le détruire, si nous faisons de la force d'un homme comme Harry Potter, le double, ca fait la force que nous cherchons.

- Ton raisonnement n'est pas bête, Julie, mais malheureusement, seul Harry possède une telle force.

- Peut-être pas. Pour Harry, nous savons qu'il la possède puisque tout le monde le connaît, mais s'il y avait une personne que nous ne connaîtrions pas.

- C'est absurde, si Voldemort sentait une telle force autre part, il aurait déjà essayer de la détruire.

- Sauf s'il ne sait pas qu'elle existe...mais oui, c'est ça ! ! !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouver, comme idée, Julie ?

- Je sais peut-être où trouver votre force pour le détruire, professeur, mais pour cela, il faut que je voie Sandra.

- Bien, mais fait attention, car si une telle force tombe entre les mains de Voldemort, il sera tellement fort que la terre entière sera menacée par son pouvoir.

Julie ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Tout avait commencé par la mort de Mme Potter, mais comment avait-elle réussit à en arriver là. Elle en avait trouvé ce qu'il manquait à Voldemort pour mettre le monde à sa merci, et à Dumbledore, ce qu'il manquait pour l'anéantir.

Sauf que maintenant, le problème était là. Comment voir Sandra ? Cela était impossible, car la seule manière était de demander au seigneur des ténèbres en personne.

_« Je dois normalement garder mon enfant deux semaines, non pas pour qu'il s'habitue à moi, mais plutôt pour le nourrir, après, pof ! Il part chez les Kingsley. Quand je vois la tête de Mélanie, l'amie de Remus qui va garder mon enfant, et que je la vois si heureuse, je me dis qu'il sera bien élevé et avec beaucoup d'amour. Et que si ça avait été moi la mère, sa vie aurait été un cauchemar, alors c'est mieux comme ça. Remus, quand il a appris que finalement, au lieu de le cacher, je le donnais à des amis, n'a pas très bien réagit. Il m'a demander pourquoi je n'ai pas avorté, car, maintenant, de toute façon, où qu'il soit, il est en danger. Lui, il avait accepté, car seul le fait de se savoir père lui plaisait. Malheureusement, non seulement il n'est pas père, mais en plus, il doit donner son enfant à une autre personne qui jouera son rôle. Je le comprends un peu. »_


End file.
